footballconfidentialfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Salmoni
Peter Salmoni, is the Main character of Football Confidential. He is portrayed by actor Peter Salmon, and has appeared in all 11 episodes (including the Lost Episode). Character Biography Peter Salmoni was born in 1969 in an unamed location. In 1997 Peter began working as a Lanlord. It was during this period that he met Denzel Lipschitz, a renter who owed him money. Although landlord and rentee, the two became freinds and Peter even allowed Denzel to do some stand up at his club Le Garaj, another venture Peter undertook in the 90s. Although being booed off the stage, Peter took a liking to Denzel's stand up, and coughed up blood from laughing so much. It was shortly after this that Denzel was killed by David Dong, spiralling Peter into a stint of depression. Peter later recovered when a random Football landed on his porch, causing him to become a football player. Altghou it's implied Peter played Football as a regular hobby, he's mostly known for being the captain of the John Malkovich C.V.I Football team. It was on this team that many years after Denzel Lipschitz death, he met Denzel's brother Nick Lipschitz. The two played on the team together, untill Nick was shot from an unreveiled gunman during a championship game. As a result two years later Peter get's Denzel and Nicks other brother Donovan Lipschitz to join the team. Although both of his brothers had died in relation to Peter, Donovan agreed without any hesitation, as if it was his destiny. The two practiced together, and a couple of weeks later had there first match. After being pumped up by there Coach, Harry Dick, they won the game. Peter later comments that it would have been much harder a match if the other team had shown up. After the first match Peter and Donovan prepare for their next game at a freindly training session at Peter's. After the sesion Peter waves goodbye to Donovan, as Donovans walking home. An unrevealed gunman shoots Donovan and Peter falls into a deep depression, similar to the ones when Denzel and Nick died. Just like when after Nick died, Peter goes and seeks out the next Lipschitz brother Wolfgang, and after a long speech convinces Wolfgang to join the football team. Just like with Donovan, Wolfgang shows no hesitation, even though two of his brothers had died on the team, within the span of a couple months. The two begin to train, and Peter encourages Wolfgang to take steroids. This could be seen as the reason for Wolfgangs drug abuse in later episodes. Shortly after Wolfgangs joining of the team, Peter and Coach Harry Dick have a serious discussion, wherein Coach tells Peter about him and Wolfgangs money laundering operation. As a part of the team, Peter decides to be a part of it to, and he is commanded to kill a fellow by the name of David Dong, who Peter claims he's neve met. In reality though Peter was David Dongs landlord back in 1997, but Peter's later revealed alcohalism could be an explanation as to why he doesn't remember. So, as instructed, Peter goes to David Dongs house and kills him, and then robs his house. The only item he steals though is a shirt. Months later, when the next football season is just around the corner Peter sends out his pal Lucshit Malfoy to gather potential players. A fellow by the name of Johnny Cockballs happens upon Luschit and goes to join the team. Peter introduces Johnny to Coach Harry Dick, and then takes Johnny to practice tackling. A few days later, right before the start of the new season, Peter and Wolfgang get a call from the principal of John Malkovitch C.V.I Justin Jolby. He meets with Peter and Wolfgang, and kicks them off the team for a multitude of reasons. Peter then spirals into yet another depression and abuses alcohal. He also aquires a gun and claims "Team Malkovitch doesn't get mad, they get even.". Category:Characters